


Bossy

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Exchange, Smut, johnny is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: At work, Taeyong is an idol and Johnny is his manager.At home, Johnny gets to be in charge.





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> I made https://curiouscat.me/varietyhour in case you have any questions.

Taeyong was edging him in the dressing room. He put his hand into Johnny's shirt, popping one of the buttons as he traced the flat chest, but his eyes were on the door.

Johnny could feel his hardness growing, sliding against his leg, but it was late and Taeyong was about to leave.

"Where's my water?" he asked, backing away from Johnny and searching the dressing room frantically. "I thought I put my bottle down here. Johnny, get me some more."

"Okay, okay."

"Hurry, I've only got five minutes."

Johnny awkwardly tried to adjust his pants so that his boner wasn't obvious. He was about to leave when he realised that his button was still undone, so he fumbled with it.

"Hurry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

Johnny came back with another water bottle, but Taeyong had found his other one so he brushed Johnny away. "I have to be on set in a minute, can you check my eyes?"

Johnny reassured him his eye make-up was fine. Taeyong pushed him out the way.

While the show was on air, Johnny decided to take a step outside. As he took a breath of cold air on the street, one of the stylists came to talk with him.

"He's difficult, isn't he?"

"Was he rude to you?" Johnny asked, gearing himself up to apologize on Taeyong's behalf.

"No, I was watching how he talks to you!" The stylist offered him a cigarette, but he declined.

"Oh, that's no big deal." ( _I'm his slave,_ he thought). "He gets pretty wound up when he has to go on TV."

"It's hard work for the manager too," the stylist mused. "You guys are always busy chasing around these celebrities. But you don't get the fame or the money."

Johnny smiled to show he understood the stylist's thoughts. "I used to be a singer too, but it didn't really work out. So I know both sides of it."

"Which one do you prefer?"

Johnny took a moment to think about it. He didn't actually want to share his honest thoughts with the stylist, so he just said, "I prefer this. It's a steady job."

"You just have to put up with a diva."

"I can handle it."

 

 

Johnny felt moody on the way home. It was true what the stylist said, Taeyong had been mean to him lately. He started thinking about what things might have been like if he had not given up his own career. It had made perfect sense at the time. He had fallen in love and it seemed right to follow his heart, put that before his career. It was both romantic and practical.

But nothing stays romantic forever. As they approached home he felt growing resentment towards Taeyong, a back burning rage.

He stayed quiet when he got inside the apartment. Taeyong offered him some dinner but he refused.

"What's the matter?" Taeyong asked him.

"I'm not hungry."

"You seem unhappy."

"I'm a bit unhappy." He sighed. "You were really annoying today."

"I was annoying?"

"Yes. Snapping at me, pushing me out the way. Do you really have to be that disrespectful?"

"I'm sorry. I was just stressed. You know how I am before shows."

"You're always kind of disrespectful to me at work."

Taeyong looked down cutely, like a child being scolded. He always acted like this at home. It was like he became a different person.

Johnny sighed. "I'm just saying, you could show me more respect. Remember I gave up my career so I could support yours. Don't forget that."

He had to admit that was a pretty cheap shot, but he was tired. Taeyong snapped in return:

"Johnny, it wasn't just for me - it was for _us_. My career is yours, we're in it together."

Taeyong was getting closer to him, gently pushing his knee forward to rub at Johnny's groin. That was to remind him what their bargain had really been. Taeyong could continue to act however he liked because he knew Johnny was constantly craving his body. For some reason it was like catnip to him. Just the touch of Taeyong's knee made his cock stir and his body was craving it again. But his mind resisted.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said.

"Would you like me to cut some fruit for you?"

"Sure, why not."

In the shower Johnny felt better. The hot water relaxed him and he started to tease himself with thoughts of what he was going to do to Taeyong. They had argued, so Taeyong would now be more eager to please him. He got himself excited and hard.

When he came out of the shower, he put on his shirt and boxers and went back to the living room. Taeyong had also changed his clothes and he was waiting on the sofa with a bowl of cut pears.

Johnny sat beside him and Taeyong offered him the bowl. "Thank you," he said, and took a piece. Taeyong picked up pieces and fed them to Johnny with his fingers, and then Johnny did the same to him. He shivered at the feeling of Taeyong's teeth brushing against his finger tip. He pressed his finger to his lips.

"You can be sweet sometimes."

"You love it, don't you?" Taeyong edged closer so he could rest his head on Johnny's shoulder. "Don't you remember? The reason you became my manager in the first place was so that you could be with me all the time. You're addicted to me."

"I became your manager because I'm the only person who could survive being with you all the time."

Taeyong raised his hand in a mock threat, but then slapped Johnny's shoulder lightly.

"Am I really a burden to you?"

"The greatest burden of my life... and also my greatest treasure."

Johnny was sick of waiting. He leaned in to kiss Taeyong on the mouth, caressing him with his tongue. He had waited all day for this. He waited all day every day. As they kissed, he pushed his boxers down with one hand, until his erection sprang free. It was hard and angry at having been teased and locked up all day.

Taeyong kissed along Johnny's neck and gently traced his body, lifting his t-shirt to gently press his lips against Johnny's flushed skin. He was straining from the tension, and he felt tempted to push Taeyong, but then he chose to wait. It was always better after waiting.

Taeyong settled himself on his knees and began to play with Johnny's dick. He touched the tip with the tip of his tongue. Johnny took himself in his hand, and then lightly slapped Taeyong on the face. "That's for being annoying to me today." Taeyong rubbed his face into it, like a happy kitten, and he hummed almost as though he was purring. He took the tip into his mouth sucked softly, before lowering himself down the length.

Johnny had seen this so many times, but he still loved to watch. Someone had told him once that in a relationship there was always someone who loved more: and in this case it was definitely him. He was crazy about Taeyong and would put up with any of his bossiness, because he was weak and addicted to this love making.

Taeyong sucked him slowly, painfully slowly. It was a beautiful, them being connected like this at last. Johnny felt that it was moments like these that made everything worth it.

Taeyong then took the head into his mouth and sucked noisily, which made Johnny shiver. He gently scratched Taeyong's scalp and watched him the whole time, his eyes drawn to Taeyong's small face. Even if they did this a hundred times he never got sick of the sight. It made him feel so important and just for that time he felt as though he was the boss and Taeyong was his servant.

Taeyong was getting tired. He pulled off to catch his breath and Johnny gently prodded him to go again. He opened his mouth obediently and Johnny lined himself up. This time he held Taeyong's head with both hands and gently fucked into his mouth, being careful not to go too hard. Taeyong made a guttural whine from discomfort and Johnny pulled back slightly, but still aimed to keep Taeyong's mouth totally full. He knew Taeyong liked it when he took control, but he also knew his limits.

Some drool was slipping out of the corner of Taeyong's mouth, and Johnny instinctively wiped it away with his thumb. Taeyong's fingers reached for the base of Johnny's cock, slightly scratching his balls. Johnny felt an increased tightness and he began to increase his thrusts subconsciously. He reached his point of no return, so he continued to push against Taeyong's soft grunts and whines.

When he released his seed he wanted to make sure it all entered Taeyong's mouth and throat. He had trained Taeyong to swallow it, after Taeyong had resisted at first, since he felt more satisfied when he came inside his partner. It was ceremonial more than anything, but he desired that all his seed should stay inside Taeyong's body. After a while Taeyong had become more accustomed to the taste and he even made a show of lapping it up.

When Johnny had released his final pump Taeyong pulled back until there was a thin string between his lips and Johnny's swollen tip. He moved back teasingly to kick up the last remnants. Johnny felt the sting of the over stimulation but his heart was full and happy. He reached over to lazily stroke Taeyong's cheek and looked down at him, feeling smugly satisfied.

 

 

Taeyong took his clothes off in the bedroom and Johnny sat up in bed to watch him. Taeyong moved around slowly, showing off his body discreetly, while Johnny waited.

"You think I'm high maintenance," Taeyong said. "You don't think about hard I have to work to please you."

"You don't have to work to please me at all. I'm already enjoying myself." Johnny idly played with his dick which was becoming stiff again.

"I mean you have such a large appetite for sex. I'm exhausted from having to please you all the time. It gets tiring you know..."

"Are you tired now? You want to go sleep?"

"No..."

Taeyong smiled as he came down onto the bed. He approached Johnny on his knees and Johnny tackled him down to kiss him as they slid their legs together. They were still at home, so Johnny had the right to rule. When they left the apartment the next day Taeyong would go back to nagging him and Johnny would only have this memory of being with him - and the anticipation of the next time they would be in bed together. That was the string that kept Johnny tied to him, like a puppet to its performer.

Taeyong gasped softly as Johnny touched his entrance. It twitched around his fingers but yielded as he pushed in. Taeyong was stretched just enough to fit Johnny inside him - from exercise and practice. He heard Taeyong sigh from pleasure as Johnny began to wet his entrance with lube. He smiled into Taeyong's shoulder.

"So much for working hard... You are such a diva."

Taeyong wriggled against him in protest and Johnny's fingers slipped in deeper.

"You enjoy this."

Taeyong half turned to look at him. "I love you."

Johnny's flesh throbbed contentedly. He removed his fingers and lined himself up to enter Taeyong, to take him fully. He pushed in slowly, until he was all the way in to the base. He wrapped his strong arms around Taeyong's sides to pull them into each other, perfectly lined up in a spooning embrace. His bare chest touched the whole of Taeyong's back and he could feel Taeyong start to wriggle against him, frustrated by the lack of friction and movement, but Johnny held him still. He wanted to savour their most intimate embrace, and he enjoyed feeling his own blood pulse against the tightness of Taeyong's body.

Finally Taeyong whined softly and Johnny laughed, nuzzling and kissing the back of his neck. They'd probably fight again the next day, but in this moment, their union was perfect.


End file.
